Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/Z - Episode 5: Lightning Strikes Twice
Lightning Strikes Twice ''' is the fifth episode of the Beyblade: Zero Era side-story, Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/Z. Des faces off against Zhou Daohin to determine the fate of China. Afterwards, Des reveals a shocking truth to Hikari. Plot Zhou Daohin leads Des to a large arena cut into the top of one of the mountains surrounding the now razed Stone Forest of Zhou Tian. Both the members of the Zhou Dynasty, and the bladers from Bei-Ling, including Hikari, and Rekka take seats in the arena to watch the fateful battle. Mugen steps out from the shadows and offers to referee the match, having been humbled by his overwhelming defeat mere hours ago, which both Des and Daohin accept. The opposing bladers ready their beys and take their stances. Des’s launch of Xiaolong is faster, allowing it to land the first hit with a Dragon of the Clouds technique. Zhoulong is sent upwards by Xiaolong’s attack, but Daohin smirks, and activates Zhoulong’s ability, '''Glare Reflector, sending a beam of energy from its Performance Tip into Xiaolong. Xiaolong narrowly avoids the full force of the hit, Des activating Solid Iron Wall to protect it, however Zhoulong takes advantage of Xiaolong being unable to attack, and smashes into it from above. Daohin is confused as to why Zhoulong's hit didn't affect Xiaolong, and Des laughs, telling him that the techniques and moves that Daohin has trained to overpower are thousands and thousands of years old, and have been improved greatly through the years since. Daohin grows angry at this revalation, and orders Zhoulong to barrage Xiaolong in a frenzied effort to defeat it now that his strategy has been completely invalidated, however Des merely chuckles and keeps Solid Iron Wall active. Zhoulong moves away from Xiaoling and begins to circle it, gaining momentum for a powerful strike, however Des activates Xiaolong's ability, Electric Embrace, sending Zhoulong flying into a wall with a bolt of lightning. Zhoulong recovers, and Mugen sends it at Xiaolong again, however instead of even trying to defend Des simply orders Xiaolong to dodge. Zhoulong tries to barrage Xiaolong, however Xiaolong dodges every hit, Des taking advantage of Daohin's unbalanced mental state to conserve energy. Zhoulong manages to land a hit on Xiaolong, causing the Zhou Dynasty crowd to cheer for their leader, however the cheers soon cease when Xiaolong knocks Zhoulong into a wall again with its Dragon of the Full Moon technique. Zhoulong falls down from the crater its impact created in the wall and recovers yet again, albeit shakily this time, using its ability Blood Crescent Moon to send arcs of red energy at Xiaolong, who is knocked back by the hits. Daohin looks at the wobbling Zhoulong and makes the decision to use its special move, he activates Zhoulong's Special Move, Zhou Draco Heavenly Burst, with the spirit of Zhoulong rising out of the bey and sending a powerful beam of energy from its mouth at Xiaolong. Des tries to use Solid Iron Wall, however the ability is overwhelmed by the force of the beam, and Xiaolong takes the full hit, and is spinning weakly when the move ends. Des replies to Zhoulong's Special Move by activating Xiaolong's own Special Move, Skyward Sword of Thunder, barraging Zhoulong powerful bolts of lightning. The lightning ends, and final bolt comes down from the sky, striking Zhoulong dead centre in the middle of its Facebolt, this hit causes Zhoulong to crack all over, and Des sees this, sending Xiaolong at it before Daohin can respond. Xiaolong strikes Zhoulong, and sails through it as Zhoulong crumbles into pieces. Mugen declares Des as the winner, and Daohin rushes at Des, pulling a knife out from his robes as he does, screaming that even though Des won, the Zhou Dynasty can still take control if he dies, and runs up behind Jun, who is congratulating Des, plunging the knife into his back, Des grabs Jun, who falls to the ground, and Daohin goes to strike Des as he catches Jun, however he is stopped in his tracks by the appearance of of black WBBA helicopters, and the knife is knocked out of his hand by a bey launched from one of the helicopters. Pierre descends from the leading helicopter, as do dozens of WBBA agents, who arrest the members of the Zhou Dynasty, Pierre himself arrests Zhou Daohin, and Mugen is arrested by Le Creuset, following Zhou Daohin into the helicopter. Hikari, and Rekka run over, congratulating Des, Pierre too congratulates Des, and also commends Hikari for alerting them early so they could round up all the Zhou Dynasty, however they become aware of Des, cradling the body of Jun Lea, who whispers into Des’s ear before passing away. The episode cuts to Des and Hikari at the chalet that they married at, the one Renaud promised them over five years ago, standing in the field in the valley at the foot of the chalet. The sun is setting, casting an orange glow over the valley, and leaving Des and Hikari as silhouettes. Hikari says that the place looks just as beautiful as an illusion as it did that night they got married, Des replies that he chose this place as he thought it would make a peaceful setting for what he has to do, Hikari goes to plead with him, but holds back her words, simply wrapping her hands around Des’s left hand. Des tells Hikari that the Zhou Dynasty dispute has caused him to think over his situation very seriously, and the death of his master has thrust him into the position where he has to become the Emperor who will reunite China, and has to focus on Bei-Ling, as focusing on himself is what got his master killed, nad Bei-Ling attacked. Hikari reassures him, tears welling in her eyes, saying that he has to look to the future, Des cuts her off, saying that he doesn’t want to lose her, but he has to do this, Hikari says she understands, brushing the hair out of Des’s face, before turning, the scenery changing instantly to one of the Bei-Ling Temple’s pavilions as the projection ends, where Hikari walks away, tears streaming down her face in silent agony, and Des turns his back to her, downcast.